Sweet Sorry
by PataTakeru
Summary: ONESHOTSONGFIC! Beast Boy and Raven are dating but they have a terrible fight. Will Beast Boy be able to make it up to her before she's gone for good? R&R!


A/N: Well, instead of writing another chapter for my other story like I promised, I spent today working on this one shot that I've been thinking about for awhile. Yes, it's a songfic, and the song in question one I can definitely see Beast Boy singing. Please tell me what you thought of it once you're done, any and all opinions would be greatly appreciated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet Sorry

Cyborg strolled into the lounge on the advent of another bright sunny Saturday morning. It was the end of a few hard days worth of work and even though the Titans never really had a day off, the charming nature of a pleasant weekend full of possibilities did not elude him. Today would be like any other day, full of accomplishes, butt kicking and, least of all, gracious eats. He ambled over to the kitchen to fix up one of his patented heart clogging breakfasts, complete with a liberal helping of eggs, waffles, cheeses and more kinds of meat than you could shake a sonic cannon at. In the arteries of anybody else it would spell almost immediate heart attack but thankfully for the half man-half robot, his heart comprised of not flesh and blood but a turbine matrix engine and a fifty thousand watt power cell. He settled himself neatly at one of the tables with his steaming entrée and was about to take in the first anxious bite when, from the bellows of the tower, he heard the distinct sound of two people fiercely fighting. Unfortunately, thought Cyborg as he took a mouthful with a low grumble, such a ruckus wasn't surprising in the least.

"Could you just LET IT GO for once?? PLEASE?" The shouts echoed not far from him as he began eating.

"Only if you agree not to be a complete **psycho**."

"**Psycho? **You're calling _me_ **psycho??** Those are some tough words for a kid who still has comic book characters on their bed sheets."

"Hey, I TOLD you, those doom-patrol sheets are freaking _vintage_, ok? Lay off! At least I'm not so neurotic I can't keep from reading my own boyfriend's mind! I was thinking PANCAKES for breakfast, not that you didn't already know. Is that _ok_ with you? Huh? IS IT?"

"AUUGH!!"

Raven screamed to herself as she entered the living room where Cyborg had been enjoying his morning meal, Beast Boy close behind her in tow. She was grabbing at the edges of her cowl in frustration and it was clear that it was all that was keeping her from tearing her own hair out. Beast Boy entered with a furious look on his face which was highly unusual for the typically jovial titan. Raven rushed over to the stove top to quickly put her kettle on, perhaps with the hope that some emergency tea would help soothe the tense situation. Beast Boy sat down vehemently next to Cyborg who hadn't made a sound aside from the clinks of his silverware over his plate.

"Will you PLEASE tell princess _darkness_ over there," said the changeling angrily to his best friend, "that it's a little RUDE to read someone's mind without their permission?"

Raven slammed her cup on the marble countertop with her back to the duo. "I told you I'm sorry. What more do you want?"

"An explanation would be nice," replied Beast Boy coldly.

"I could ask the same of you…" the girl whispered quietly without turning around.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked as he sat up straight in his chair. Just then, Starfire and Robin entered the room, both with pleasant smiles on their faces and utterly oblivious to the battle zone they had just crossed into. They stopped abruptly at the small steps leading from the door and their laughing was cut short by the palpable tension in the air. Starfire looked from Beast Boy to Raven; the former sat glaring while the latter busily made her tea.

Starfire took a tentative step forward. "Friends, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy without averting his stare, "My _girlfriend_ apparently feels it's necessary to read my mind without me knowing. You heard right, the girl who's always demanding the utmost respecting of privacy from everyone seems to think my head is free game."

"Do we really have to do this in front of everyone?" Raven finally turned around with her steaming cup, her eyes imploring desperately for a reprieve.

"Why?" asked her boyfriend, "You never seem to give a second thought to screaming at me when I mess up. You can call me out in front of the group but I can't do the same?"

"Hey, B," said Cyborg, finally speaking up. He had stopped eating which in itself was a testimony to the grave state of affairs. "Lighten up, yo. Maybe you should-"

"No!" Beast Boy shouted as he batted away his friend's mechanical hand, "I want to hear this and I want everyone else to hear it too. What were you doing in my head, Raven? Huh? What made you feel the need to go snooping around in there and then lie to me about it?"

"You were thinking if _her!_" she finally spat back viciously. Her trademark glowing black eyes adorned her face and suddenly the cup in her hand shattered into a million pieces. "You were thinking TERRA. You're ALWAYS thinking of Terra. And you _promised_ me, Beast Boy, you promised me when we started dating that I wasn't just some second best choice after the love of your life left you. You _begged_ me to go out with you. And now what do I find you doing? Thinking of **HER??!**"

Beast Boy and the others were speechless. A few drops of the tea that had splattered on his face dribbled slowly down the changeling's chin.

"That's always the first thing in your mind. Terra, Terra, Terra. Well I'm NOT Terra. I'm not some manipulative bitch who left you like a piece of trash. I _love_ you, Gar, so much it scares me. So much it hurts. I cry at night because of you. I laugh because of you. But you can't ever seem to let go of the past. Do you think I _wanted_ to read your mind? You think so loudly some times, I can't help it and you KNOW that. So why don't you just admit it out loud so I don't _have_ to read your mind, Beast Boy. Just admit it to the world how you're still in love with the girl that got away. Just know that I'm not going to be around while you do it. I'm done."

The room lay silent in utter shock from Raven's sudden outburst. It wasn't until Cyborg's fork cluttered loudly and clumsily to the floor that they seemed to wake with a start from their dream-like astonishment.

"Raven, I-"

But the girl ignored him as she put on her cowl and walked silently to the door.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out as she stiffly passed by Robin and Starfire's stunned faces, "Where are you going??"

"The show," she replied as she halted before the sliding doors. Her voice seemed to lack all emotion and was as cold as the chill that suddenly wracked Beast Boy's body. "Just because you're a jerk doesn't mean I can't enjoy the weekend." Without another word, she stepped forward and left.

There was another moment of silence as Beast Boy slumped in his chair as if he no longer had any bones. He turned a pale shade of blue-ish green and seemed to be barely breathing. Starfire looked like she was about to cry.

"Dude…" said the changeling after another minute, "I really messed up, didn't I?"

Cyborg bent down to pick up his fork. "Yeah, man. Ya kinda did."

"Where did she say she was going?" asked Robin as he sat down next him.

"The park. The Decemberists are playing there today. We…I was going to take her…" Beast Boy's voice trailed off miserable as his eyes continued to stare ahead of him blankly.

"You must go after Raven!" shouted Starfire after she regained her composure, "you must!"

"I don't know, Star," said Cyborg as he cleaned his dishes, "She seemed pretty ticked. I'd give her some space if I were you, B."

Robin nodded in agreement. "As awful as it sounds, I think Cyborg is right, Beast Boy. She seemed really mad and I don't think it's really wise to go and try to make up when she's likely to blast you to pieces."

"NO!" shouted Beast Boy, suddenly jumping straight up, startling everyone and having regained most of his usual green color. "Starfire is right. I _have_ to go after her. Robin!!" He nearly screamed his leaders named as he looked over swiftly at him. "GO GET YOUR GUITAR. I'm calling in a favor."

"What?" Robin replied confused, "What do you have in mind?"

"No time, I'll explain on the way. Just hurry!"

"Are you sure about this, man?" Cyborg asked as he dried his hands with a towel.

"Yes," Beast Boy said with a sense of finality. "Dude, I _love_ her. I honestly didn't see it before now but I do. I love Raven, more than I've ever loved anybody. Starfires right. It's not like I have a choice here. I **have** to go after her. I have to win her back. And I'm going to need ALL of your help."

Starfire laughed joyfully as Robin nodded and ran to get his guitar from his room.

-

-

-

The park was bustling with fans, eager to see their favorite indie group of all time perform. Raven was in the middle of the mighty throng, being pushed around by a couple of large, sweaty men who blocked her view with their long bushy locks of greasy red hair. Behind her wasn't much better as fans continued to push and swarm in lieu of the impending concert. She sighed to herself, clearly irritated, and wished for once that her celebrity status could grant her one of the perks Beast Boy always talked about. Her face suddenly frowned even more, stricken with the though of the boy she left back home.

"No!" she thought to herself, "I don't need him to enjoy this. I don't need him at all, the selfish brat. Calm down Raven…it's ok. Just enjoy the show."

The MC walked out on stage. He looked middle aged, distinctly unbathed, wore mostly black, and sported a dark set of dickies with what looked like half a torn shirt. To top it off, he bore a jet black fedora on his head that had a single white stripe wrapped brilliantly around the bridge. Raven stifled a laugh which quickly disappeared as she suddenly wished she had someone to share the humor of the ridiculous get up with. As before, Raven quickly perished the thought of the green boy.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" said the MC in what sounded like a gargled, unenthused voice. "Are you ready for The Decemberists?"

The crowd around Raven went wild with delight. She had to keep from gagging as the two fat men in front of her bounced up and down and up and down.

"Well they're in the back," he uttered with a croak, "ready to come up here and change your very existence, but before they do, we've got an unexpected surprise for you Jump City fans. Have you guys ever heard of…the Teen Titans?"

If the crowd seemed excited before it was nothing in comparison to the level of frenzy they burst into at the mention of their town guardians. Raven winced as she tried to prevent herself from being crushed and shook inwardly in sudden anxiety. What was going on? For a moment, Raven feared the worst. They had somehow learned that she was in the crowd and were about to drag her onto stage to parade her in front of the entire city. The thought nearly made her physically ill and energized crowd bouncing around her did little to help.

"Glad to see you know who I'm talking about…" the MC said sarcastically, "well, for your hearing pleasure, these teen heroes have decided to come down from Mount Olympus itself and open today's show. Eh? How bout it? Are you ready to hear the TEEN TITANS?"

The horde of people went wild with delight.

"What?" said Raven aloud amidst the screaming. She pushed herself passed the fat men to get a better look at the stage and before she knew what was happening, the curtains spread and revealed the last thing Raven had expected to see that day. All four of her friends were standing on stage wearing bizarre variations of their classic Titan uniforms and each wielding an instrument. Robin still had on the mask but instead of wearing his cape on his back it was tied as a makeshift bandanna around his head. The rest of his uniform was the same except that his usual red vest came up to a collar that was popped stylishly around his neck. In his arms he brandished his cherry red Gibson SG, the guitar of all guitars, something she had never seen him ever take out of the tower. Cyborg spun two silver drum sticks in the air with a look of excited glee. A fake red mohawk sat on his usually bald scalp and on his shoulders lay what looked to be large stone-grey spaulders that protruded a set of terrifying spikes. Starfire wore a slick purple leather sleeveless jacket that was complete with frayed edged and a set of hanging chains. Her hair was curled at the front in a goofy poof and the rest of it frizzled out everywhere like a big mass of red fire. Instead of her usual mini-skirt, Starfire had on a set of roughly torn jeans and a pair of faded maroon converse sneakers. In her arms was the bubble gum pink Ibanez bass that Robin had gotten her for Christmas the year before and behind her set of electric green sun glasses, Raven could see she was smiling as widely as she'd ever been. As she passed by those familiar faces, the boy standing in center stage instantly caught the remainder of her attention. It was him. It was Gar Logan.

Beast Boy had on a deep purple vest that was unzipped and stopped at his midriff. Underneath he had on two more layers, a black t-shirt that fit tightly around his well built body and a long-sleeved fish-net cover that came out to his forearms and ended in shredded tatters. On his hands he wore black studded gauntlets that exposed the very tips of his forest green fingers. Instead of a set of pants, Beast Boy wore a pair of grey jean shorts that were so threadbare they almost looked like a skirt. For shoes he had on what was clearly Robin's steel-toed boots and on his head he had instead of the solid deep green hair Raven was used to, electric blue tips. Lastly, Raven noticed in front of Beast Boy the small Cassio keyboard she had seen him plunker at halfheartedly on boring days in the quiet of his room. The crowd, now more a wriggling mob than anything else, roared around her. Raven stood still with her mouth agape in shock.

"H-hello? Is this thing on?" Beast Boy asked as he spoke nervously into the mike in front of him. The mass of people responded with even more cheers and the green boy let out a cheery smile. "Hi. My name is…well…it doesn't really matter what my name is but you all know me by Beast Boy." The audience went absolutely berserk. "That's my main man Cyborg behind me on the drums, our fearless leader Robin shredding the guitar and the beautiful Starfire on the bass. Sorry fellas, but she's currently taken." Starfire blushed as she waved to the crowd while Robin beamed.

"So you're all probably wondering what we're doin up here. Well, I have to admit, this was kind of last minute, but like all great things in life, this is about a girl. I just came out here to say sorry. I'm so sorry and if you're out there Raven, I love you. Everything else is in the past now and all I want is you. You're my everything."

Raven's eyes went wide and for a moment she swore she caught the green glint of Beast Boy's eyes. Without another word, she watched as he began playing the keyboard in front of him. Loud, deep organ chords could be heard blaring from the enormous speakers around the stage. They started quiet but slowly grew louder and louder until Robin entered with ear-piercing guitar strums. After a few measures passed, the entire band came in, Cyborg's rhythmic drums beating and Starfire's bass filling the rest of the sound. Suddenly, Beast Boy's shrill voice entered the fray.

_Days swiftly come and go,  
I'm dreaming of her.  
She's seeing other guys,  
Emotions they stir.  
The sun is gone,  
The nights are long,  
And I am left while the tears fall._

_Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I've find someone new!_

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?_

_Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love._

_I promised I'd no longer cry,  
on the phone!  
I know you know what it feels like,  
being alone!  
You're my 'someone new!'_

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?_

_Bury me!  
(You make my problems be gone)  
Carry me!  
(away. away, away...)_

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?!_

The band repeated the chorus several times in succession as Beast Boy's voice slowly faded out. The crowd that had been so excited before was now giving them a lukewarm, almost reluctant applause and there were even a few boos mixed in with the clapping. But it didn't matter. Raven, clothed in blue, was hovering above the masses, her eyes staring straight forward and piercing into Beast Boy. Slowly, she flew towards the stage and landed deftly beside the keyboard and its player who was looking at her hopefully. The crowd died down instantly as the two stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"All American Rejects?" Raven said finally after a good minute of silence had passed, "You came to an indie-rock show and played All American Rejects…?"

"Yup!" he replied with a toothy grin.

"God, I hate you so much."

"I know," Beast Boy said, now certain that he had been completely forgiven. He opened his mouth to speak again but before he could, Raven rushed in and pressed her hot lips against his and embraced him on stage. The crowd that had been less than tepid till now once again burst in cheering.

"So," said Beast Boy with a sheepish grin once they had separated by a breath's length, "Does this mean you'll still be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you promise never to sing again," Raven answered before swooping in for another kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd you think? Like I said, I had this idea for awhile but I'm not sure how well it panned out. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME. Please?


End file.
